


Bad Boys

by Sagavan



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Legion of Super-Heroes (Comics), Super Sons (Comics), Superman - All Media Types, Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bank Robbery, Bruce Wayne is a Bad Parent, Damian Wayne Needs a Hug, Damian Wayne-centric, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Jon can't handle killing, Jonathan Kent Needs a Hug, Jonathan Kent-centric, Slade gets his assed kick, The Legion only appears in flashbacks, The Teen Titans only appear in chapter 1, They become bad guys in this, crime boys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:39:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27520138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sagavan/pseuds/Sagavan
Summary: What happens when the son of Batman and the son of Superman become villains? Robberies, comfort, and sadness are the answer.
Relationships: Jonathan Samuel Kent & Damian Wayne
Comments: 1
Kudos: 72





	1. We Meet Again

**Author's Note:**

> This is another fic I'll be working on alongside my Gods and Monsters AU.

Jon's mind was currently racing at the moment. He had just left the Legion of Superheroes after destroying any ways to communicate to his timeline, his father had no clue about him leaving the 31st century as far as he knew, and he wasn't sure where he was going to currently stay. All he knew was that the Time Bubble he was able to hijack had landed in Gotham City. He has just finished destroying it into nothing with his heat vision, and he flew up above the buildings. Jon stared in awe of the night time city as he flew above the city. He never knew Gotham was so beautiful from high up.

Jon started to think about the last time he visited Gotham City. He remembered visiting Gotham to bring Damian to the 31st century. Jon remembered being so excited to show Damian around. His mind started to wander to his best friend, Damian Wayne. He remembered how Saturn Girl unfairly wiped Damian's mind, how he was forced to take Damian back to Gotham, and how pissed he was at Saturn Girl.

.

_"This is bullshit! How come I get to stay while Damian gets forced out?!" Jon yelled as he slammed his hands at the meeting table._

_"Jon, please-" Saturn Girl urged him to calm down. ___

____

_"Don't "Jon, please" me Imra! Actually answer my question instead of avoiding it!" Jon interrupted while his eyes glowed red in anger._

____

_Brainiac 5 knew letting Saturn Girl try to speak before coming up with an answer would end badly, so he decided to speak up before things got more heated._

____

_"What Saturn Girl did was wrong. She violated your friend's mind, and didn't talk to the other founding members before what she did. You have every right to be angry." Brainiac 5 calmly explained to Jon._

____

_Jon calmed down a little, which was seen by his red glow starting to fade from his eyes._

____

_"That still doesn't answer my question, Irma." Jon aggressively asked. Even if he was calmer than before, there was still tension in the roundtable of the 3 Legion members._

____

_"Damian turned evil during the 21st century timeline. I didn't want to take any risks in case he already turned evil. That doesn't excuse me messing with his mind. I'm sorry" Saturn Girl apologized, obviously regretting her earlier decision._

____

_"Why does Damian have to leave the future while I'm here? Why am I even on the team?" Jon asked, doubting himself internally._

____

_"Look, it might not seem like it, but you're here because you're so much more experienced than us. We want you to guide our team to be better." Saturn Girl earnestly explained. This answer somewhat confused Jon. He was just a 17 year old who just had 7 years of his life stolen by his evil grandpa and an evil doppelganger of his dad from another dimension._

____

_"What can I even teach you guys that you can't learn from anyone else?" Jon asked in absolute confusion._

____

_"You're the son of the greatest hero of your timeline. You grew up, learning all of Superman's wonderful lessons. You saw how great of a hero he was. Some of Superman has probably rubbed off on you. Who better to teach us how to be heroes than the boy of steel?" Saturn Girl explained. Jon was surprised that he was considered as important as his dad._

____

_"You really think I'm as good as dad?" Jon asked the two other legion members, still unsure about what Saturn Girl said. Both Saturn Girl and Brainiac 5 nodded in response._

____

_"Makes sense for the Man of Steel's son to be as good as his dad." Brainiac 5 stated, happy that the meeting had been sufficiently defused._

____

_Even though he was no longer angry, Jon's guilt about what happened to Damian was still lingering in his mind. As he followed Saturn Girl and Brainiac 5 back to where the rest of the Legion was, Jon couldn't help but think that they might think too highly of him._

____

.

____

Jon sighed softly, the guilt about what happened to his best friend still in his mind. Since he was already in Gotham anyways, he decided it would be best to look for Damian. He started to fly around Gotham, making sure to fly above the clouds so he could stay hidden. 

____

Jon looked around for Damian using his enhanced vision from up in the sky. As Jon looked around, he recognized a certain red cladded figure sitting on a rooftop next to a gargoyle.

____

_"Jason?"_ He thought to himself, not sure if it's actually Red Hood due to the lack of the helmet. Jon remembered Damian talking a lot about his older brother, and even remembered coming across him once or twice. He flew over to the top of the building, which of course caught the attention of Jason.

____

"What the?" The red masked vigilante asked as Jon descended down to the roof level. "Aren't you supposed to be shorter?"

____

"It's a long story." Jon told him, not feeling comfortable talking about how he became 17. "Do you know where your little brother is?"

____

"Which one? I currently have 3 little brothers." Jason asked, with a hint of snark in it. Jon knew he was referring to Tim, Duke, and Damian.

____

"Looking for Damian. Know where he is?" Jon asked while letting his feet float a little above the roof. He expected a somewhat simple answer.

____

"Oh, him? Don't know where he's gone off to. Talked to his team earlier. Maybe they might know where he went, or at least they'll know by the time you find them." Jason nonchalantly told the superson. He honestly wasn't sure what happened to his little brother after they fought, and after the funeral. He may not show it, but he hoped Damian was okay.

____

_"The Teen Titans! Of course! Since Damian is still the leader of the group. I find them, I find Dami."_ Jon thought to himself. "Thanks Jason." He said before quickly flying away.

____

Jon wasn't flying that fast, since he assumed that if Jason talked with the group early, they must be around in Gotham somewhere. He focused his super-powered hearing around the areas he was flying in.

____

Jon was disappointed when he hadn't heard a single recognizable voice so far. He hoped to at least hear from Beast Boy, Raven, Statfire, Aqualad, or Kid Flash.

____

While flying near the harbor area, his super powered hearing caught a familiar voice.

____

"Are you sure Gizmo just sold this warehouse?'

____

He knew that voice. It was Kid Flash.

____

Jon never got to know him too well, but he remembered him being a very cool dude to hang out with. He was rather confused by the three other voices that seemed to be talking to Kid Flash. He didn't recognize any of them. 

____

"Damian must've gotten new team members while he was away." Jon curiously said to himself as he started to head to the direction of where Kid Flash's voice was. He soon found himself near an supposedly abandoned warehouse. Jon heard fighting and tiny explosions inside, and knew something wasn't right.

____

He zoomed over to the warehouse, and zoomed into the building at the scene of the fight.

____

"Time to die" The Gizmo robots said to the teenage team before a red blur zoomed through the robots, which destroyed them. With the robots blowing up, he floated above the group, looking rather intimidating. Jon wasn't in the mood for them to give an "I don't know" answer like Jason Todd gave, he wanted to find his best friend.

____

"I want answers. I'll only ask this once. Where is Robin?" Jon asked while looking down at the team. He was intimidating with his serious voice, and his glowing red eyes.

____

"Superboy?" Kid Flash asked, surprised at how old he looked. "What happened to you?"

____

"You know this guy?" Crush asked the speedster. She, along with Red Arrow and Roundhouse, had no clue who Jon even was.

____

"Of course. We met a few times back when Superboy hung out with Robin." Kid Flash explained to Crush and the other Teen Titan members.

____

"Look, I don't care if most of you guys are new team members. I just wanna know where Robin is." Jon stated yet again, getting somewhat impatient. Everyone looked away awkwardly, not sure which one of the four should explain what happened. Red Arrow decided she would be the one to explain things.

____

"Okay so Damian had a secret villain prison where he tortured bad guys and wiped their memories, killed some bad guys like Brother Blood and Deathstroke, even though he's alive again, and tried killing KGBeast before Batman and us intervened. He just quit being Robin yesterday. Long story short, we haven't seen Damian since he fought Batman back in Gotham." Red Arrow explained, feeling awkward as she explained everyday.

____

"What? This has to be some sort of joke. No way would Robin do that. He was my best friend, he would never do that!" Jon stated in disbelief. He remembered back in when the Legion worried about Damian being evil. Jon was scared that they might have been right. "Come on guys, this can't be true. Right?" The team simply nodded.

____

"It's true. Robin legit tore off his logo, and walked away after a fight with the Batman." Roundhouse told him in a serious tone of voice. This made Jon's mind rush with thoughts.

____

_"They have to be lying, right? What if they're right? Where even is Damian? Is he even in Gotham? Were the Legion right? He can't be a villain."_ Jon thought frantically, still denying what the team had told him. Soon, he calmed himself down a little, and got ready to look for Damian.

____

"Sorry if I can't help you with whatever you're doing, but I gotta look for my best friend." Jon told the team of four before he turned around, and flew out of the warehouse. As Jon flew up, he hoped that Damian was okay no matter where he was.

____

Jon started to fly around the city, using his super hearing and enhanced vision to look for Damian. The more he looked through the city from above, he was getting more frantic. He was internally panicking as he started to worry that Damian wasn't actually in Gotham, and had gotten himself in trouble.

____

As Jon was basically looking around frantically, a familiar voice mumbling something quietly got his attention. His face lit up when he heard his best friend. 

____

_"Damian!"_ He thought to himself as he flew over to where he heard the voice. Jon was relieved that he was in Gotham instead of somewhere else. He located Damian in an alleyway in the Gotham City outskirts. Jon flew over to the outskirts, having a sliver of hope that perhaps Damian wasn't a supposed villain after all.

____

Damian hadn't changed from his Robin outfit since yesterday, and was walking around in an empty alleyway. He didn't notice that Jon was above him until Jon slowly floated down in front of Damian.

____

"It's so good to see you again!" Jon opened his arms out for a hug, yet Damian simply looked away from him. As he was confused on why Damian didn't accept the hug, he noticed that the Robin logo looked like it was torn off. Just like Roundhouse told him.

____

"You okay? You look like you've seen a ghost." Damian asked, before looking where Jon was looking at. Jon quickly looked away from the ripped insignia.

____

"Oh it's nothing. It's just that I noticed your logo is gone. One of your teammates told me you tore it off and became evil, but it's not like you're actually evil. They were probably joking about it to me. There's no way you'd be a villain." Jon knew that it might have been true, but a small part of him hoped that his denial would be correct.

____

Damian looked hurt by this, and looked down. Jon's eyes widened as he realized what this meant. "Dami?" Jon asked, still foolishly hopeful yet starting to accept the truth.

____

"What you've heard is true." Damian solemnly said as he turned away from Jon started to slowly walk away. Jon was in complete shock at the fact his best friend was indeed a villain. "But, why?" It was all he was able to ask while in shock.

____

"It's the only path for me to go down. I've made so many mistakes on the team, I even killed people. There's no way to redeem myself.' Damian solemnly told as he was still faced away from Jon. 

____

"Damian please, you're better than this. I know you're a good person at heart. You don't have to do this!" Jon exclaimed, having a feeling that something wasn't right with his best friend.

____

"No I'm not! I'm not better than this! I'm a bad person Jon! I don't deserve the titans or my family for all my sins!" Damian yelled, there was a hint of sadness in his voice. He feels disappointed in himself, and in Jon for thinking he's redeemable at this point. 

____

Jon knew for sure this wasn't like Damian. He seemed more sad, serious, and self depreciating than the last time he was with his friend. He also noticed how he seemed to lack any emotional support as of now. _"Something must've happened to him."_ He thought to himself before focusing back on Damian. He still wouldn't give up on Damian. "So what if you killed before? It's never too late to change." 

____

"Yes it is Jon. It's too late for me to change. I've already "changed" once, but I blew my chance." Damian said while clutching the place where he tore off his logo.

____

Jon could see the sadness in Damian's eyes. He wanted to help him so bad, but he kept pushing him away. He started to think of what to do. He knew he couldn't just leave Damian alone considering he might be self destructive, and there's a low chance of him being able to talk his friend out of his decision. As Damian started to walk away again, he thought of an unexpected question in his head. Should he join with Damian in villainy?

____

Jon at first shot down the idea. No way was he going to be evil! He was the son of Superman. However, he started to dwell on the question more. He felt tired from being put up on a pedestal by the Legion. He was tired of all the pressures put on him. Just because he was the son of Superman, he felt like he couldn't screw up and had to live up to his dad's expectations. He was tired of being seen as the savior, tired of all the pressure, tired of not being able to make his own decisions. He just wanted to do something on his own. He just wanted to help a friend going through a tough time. 

____

He just wanted to feel free after the hell he went through.

____

Despite the decision being hard for Jon to accept, he walked over to Damian, and crouched in front of him with a stern look. "Dami, I want to join you." 

____

"What?" Damian asked in shock, not expecting someone like Jon to tell him that.

____

"I want to join you in whatever your villainous plans are." Jon told him yet again. Damian would've never expected the son of Superman of all people to be willing to become a villain. He could tell that Jon was completely serious. After a little bit of consideration, he came to a decision.

____

"Fine, you can join me." Damian told the taller male.

____

The decision had been made by both of the former Super Sons. They were back, but in a different way.

____


	2. Planning

It seemed like an average night in Gotham City. However, in an alleyway in the outskirts, a big decision has been made. Jonathan Kent, the son of Superman himself, has just decided to join his best friend, Damian Wayne, in being a villain.

Jon wondered what the two of them should do now that they've made the agreement. "So, what now? Do we just start doing evil stuff or?" He asked the shorter teen, mainly due to him basically not really being used to the whole being evil thing.

"Of course not. We can't just go and do bad stuff willy nilly. I already have a plan that you can help with." Damian told Jon as he straightened himself up. His instincts told him to say "To the Batcave!", or suggest they go to Mercy Hall before realizing he can't really go to those places anymore. "I feel like we should find a proper base of operations for us." He said to Jon as he started to think about where they could stay. 

"I can't believe I'm saying this name again, but we should go to the Fortress of Attitude." Damian sighed since he was never really fond of the name that Jon came up with for the base.

"No no no. We can't go there. Bats and my dad know where it is." Jon told the short teen, still not ready to confront his dad yet. As much as he wanted to head back there, he knew it wasn't the best idea.

While Damian was busy thinking, Jon was also thinking of a possible place they could stay. He wasn't really able to think of any available places at first since most of the places he's stayed at aren't really suitable for them to stay at. Just then, he suddenly remembered an old place that seemed so obvious for them to stay at.

.

_Jon was currently walking with Damian out of the house. "You're gonna love the farm animals. The wide eyed 10 year old said to his usually grumpy friend._

_"I mean that's not really an accomplishment. Show me any animal and I'll be happy." Damian snarked back as he followed his friend. He enjoyed the company of the son of Superman, even if he didn't show it sometimes._

_The two arrived at the barn, and Jon quickly opened the doors. As the duo walked in, Damian was impressed by the animals inside. He had never been to a farm before so this was all new to him._

_There were four horses, six cattle, four sheep, eight pigs, and six fully grown chickens. "Where are the chicks?" Damian asked, kind of disappointed there weren't any small baby chicks he could coo at._

_"Dad said they're at the chicken coop right next to the barn." Jon said as he adjusted his glasses a little. "You wanna head over to the coop instead?'_

_"No no, we don't have to." Damian reassured his friend as he looked around the barn interior, trying to figure out which animal to pet first. He walked over to one of the stables that had a grey horse. "What's the name of this beauty?" He asked as he looked over at Jon._

_"We don't really name our farm animals. We only name our pets." Jon remarked as he walked over and opened the stable of the grey horse. He was rather surprised when Damian didn't even wait for the stable door to be opened and simply jumped over to get to the horse. "Eager to pet her, aren't you?" He asked teasingly._

_Damian simply rolled his eyes playfully as he began to gently pet the neck of the horse. He adored the beautiful grey fur of the horse, and how long the mane was. He looked over at his friend. "Do you know if she likes head pets?" He asked as he continued to gently pet the neck._

_"Oh yeah, of course! Her favorite spot is the bridge of the nose." Jon said as he looked over at his best friend. He always found it amusing how someone capable of being badass like Damian has a soft spot for animals._

_Damian soon moved to gently petting the bridge of the horse's nose, to which she leaned into the touch and gently nuzzled the hand. He decided to hug the horse head as he continued to gently pet her neck and head, who neighed in happiness from all the love and affection. As he was enjoying petting the horse, his train of thought was interrupted._

_"Boys! Lunch is ready!" Lois called out from outside the doorway of the house._

_Damian let go of the horse, and hopped back to get outside of the stable. He was rather disappointed that his petting session was interrupted. "Once we're done with lunch, I'm going to pet each and every animal here." He told his friend._

_Jon nodded at Damian's statement. "Race ya back home!" He said excitedly before using his super speed to get home quicker._

_"No fair! Super speed gives you an unfair advantage." Damian called out to Jon as he ran after him. Even if Jon got on his nerves sometimes, he still considered him a friend._

.

"I think I know a place we can stay at." Jon remarked after he was finished reminiscing on old times.

"Where?" Damian asked curiously, having no clue where his friend was referring to at the moment.

"Home." Jon muttered to himself as he looked over at his friend, still somewhat confused. "Piggyback ride for old times sake?" He asked while grinning at just how silly it is.

Damian playfully rolled his eyes and scoffed. "Alright." He said as he hopped on the taller teens back, not really making a sarcastic remark like back before Jor-El took his grandson away.

Jon helped him get on his back due to the fact Damian was rather short, even for a 13 year old. When he managed to get on his back, Jon looked back at his friend. "Hold on." He told Damian before zooming out of Gotham using his super speed.

Damian of course held on since he knew that he'd literally go flying if he didn't. As he held on tightly, he felt a sense of freedom as they left Gotham. He wasn't sure where they were going, but he knew it would be better than where so many bad things happened to the people he loved.

He soon felt Jon stop running, and got out of his train of thought as he looked to see where they were at. He was surprised when he saw a familiar house and barn.

"We're here." Jon said, still surprised the farm hasn't been bought yet. As he felt Damian hop off his back, he walked towards the house. He felt a sense of nostalgia as he walked to the door of his old house. After Jon walked towards the door, he slowly opened it up. He walked inside, noting the eerie feeling he felt about the empty house.

Damian soon walked in after his friend. "You know, I almost forgot this place for a second." He remarked as he looked around the empty area.

"Yeah. Look, I'm sorry about the lack of furniture. I could probably steal some furniture if you want." Jon apologized, knowing his friend would've liked a base that wouldn't have him sleep on the floor.

"No no, it's alright. We can work with this for now. We don't want to steal anything right now." Damian told the taller teen, as he sat down with his legs crossed. He didn't mind the possibility of sleeping on the floor since he could use his cape as a blanket.

"So, care to explain your grandiose evil plan?" Jon asked as he sat down right across from his friend, not sure what type of evil Damian wanted them to do. He wasn't sure whether they were going to murder villains, imprison villains, or a possible new crime that the former boy wonder hasn't done before.

"All I got so far is to get baba's attention since apparently, me quitting as Robin right in front of him didn't work. He didn't even follow me!" Damian somewhat ranted. It felt like that starting with the 13th birthday, Bruce decided to stop paying attention to Damian altogether.

Jon felt bad for how frustrated Damian was, and started to think up ideas. "Okay, so I have some ideas. Let's get one thing straight though. No matter what, we don't harm any innocent civilians." He sternly told his friend. He was fine with harming villains, and had to begrudgingly accept the possibility of harming heroes that would get in the way, but drew the line at even the thought of even hurting a bystander.

"Oh of course we won't. We may be villains now, but we have limits." Damian told Jon, much to the son of steel's relief. He knew that if he crossed that line, he would have no one there for him anymore. Jonathan was all he has now, and he didn't want to lose him like everyone else. 

After the former Robin agreed, Jon started to think of the ideas. "Alright. What if we tried to attack the Batcave until your dad is forced to confront us?"

Damian simply shook his head. "Too obvious and he would easily deal with us, especially cause he has godforsaken kryptonite. I don't want to risk you getting exposed to that green rock."

Jon felt flattered that Damian's top concern is his friend's safety. It wasn't that unexpected, but he still appreciated it. "Maybe we can do multiple crimes, but maybe we should do a crime that doesn't involve murder." He said to his friend. Even the thought of him killing someone made him sick to his stomach. 

"That's not actually a bad idea. Might be an excellent idea." Damian told the older teen, much to his surprise. "Now the question is, which crime do we commit?"

Jon started to think of possible crimes to do. _"Littering? No, too petty of a crime. Building demolition? No, too destructive. Tax fraud? What am I thinking? It's such a ridiculous crime to do all for some extra money."_ He thought to himself. An idea suddenly popped into his head when he thought about money. "I have the perfect crime we could commit! What if the crime we commit for the plan is bank robberies?" Jon excitedly asked his friend.

"Robberies, of course! That sounds like a crime we could reasonably commit without the possibility of killing anyone, and we could use the money to buy food, clothes, and furniture. Great idea Jon." Damian said to his friend before he started to think of how to specifically get his father's attention since he knew a bunch of robberies in random locations wouldn't catch the caped crusaders attention. "Hey Jon, can you get me a stick?" He asked.

Jon nodded as he zoomed out of the house, and almost immediately came back with a short stick. "Here ya go. Why do you need it?" He asked as he walked back to where he was sitting, and handed Damian the stick after sitting down. 

"I need it so I can get ideas." Damian said as he got the stick and started to draw random shapes with it on the ground. He knew that if the place where the robberies took place made up a shape, it would be more noticeable. After drawing some random assortment of shapes, he eventually started to repeat the shape of his father's logo. 

Jon noticed this as he watched his little buddy draw the shape. "So, guessing we're gonna rob places that will all make up the shape of a bat?" He rhetorically asked, knowing the answer.

"Not just any bat, the bat logo. It's a perfect way to easily catch my baba's attention." Damian remarked as he continued to draw the bat logo. After a while, he started to draw dots where he drew the bat symbol. "Seven, eight, nine.." He silently counted to himself.

Jon silently watched his friend doing this before he decided to speak up. "Should we do all the robberies at the same time or should we choose random times for each?" He asked curiously.

Damian thought for a little while as he continued what he was doing with the stick. "Hmmmm. I feel like we should rotate between night and day for each robbery we do." He suggested before getting back to counting. He seemed satisfied at the number thirteen.

"Are we doing them at like 7 at day and night, or do we choose random hours for each?" Jon curiously asked as he started to feel the Hamilton County atmosphere relaxing. "God, it's been so long." He thought to himself.

"We'll decide random times for the thirteen heists so it will be less predictable." Damian stated as he dropped the stick down from the floor. "The active heist hours will be from one to four in the day, and seven to ten at night."

Jon nodded as he listened to his short friend explain what times the robberies will take place at. He suddenly realized something important. "Are we going to be using our regular outfits for the robberies, or can we create new identities?" He asked, fearing about the possibility of the public knowing that superboy is committing crimes.

Damian felt somewhat stupid when he didn't think about that before. He really was thankful Jon was there for company, and to help with the plan. "Good point. Well we obviously can't go in our superhero outfits. I don't want to screw up the Super family reputation." He told Jon, much to the older teens relief. "We could possibly wear some generic robbery gear." He pondered as he started to think about if they should go the ski mask route or the Halloween mask route.

As much as Jon wanted to go the easy route, he kind of wanted to do something that involved more effort. "I have an idea! What if we create entirely new super villain identities? That way it would intrigue Batman more if these new villains suddenly appeared to rob banks instead of just if they were no name robbers." He eagerly explained, excited to create an identity of his own, even if it was just for the heists.

"Yet another good idea. You're really on a roll today." Damian praised his friends' consistent ideas. "We should probably think about where we'll get the supplies later. Right now, we're here to figure out what we should name ourselves." He told Jon, expecting that this would be busy. Turns out neither of them were good at coming up with names.

.

It had been about an hour or so, and the duo were insanely bored. Damian was currently lying his head down on his friend's stomach as they both lied down flat on the floor. They were currently just throwing around random words to see what would stick. "Can't seem to come up with any good names for a gold themed duo. How about something boned themed? Bones seem intimidating for villains to have." Damian asked, just wanting a decent name for the two.

Jon started to think about it for a moment before shrugging. He really wished he had paper with him so the idea making process would be easier for them. Guess they had to wait before they could doodle up costume ideas. "Maybe birds would work well with bones, especially cause bones and fire seems to be an overused motif for villains." He told the friend lying down on him.

"I was thinking of birds as well." Damian said before he started to think of names for the duo. _"Femur Flamingo, Mandible Magpie, Scapula Bird, Wing Bone, Pelvis Pigeon.."_ he thought of a bunch of names that were basically just mash ups of bone and bird related words. _"Skele Swallow, Skull Bird, Bone Beak..Wait, these sound actually decent and kind of cool."_ He thought to himself before sitting up, and looking at his friend. 

"Finally came up with something?" Jon asked as he sat up from the floor, and stretched his arms. He didn't care if the ideas weren't good, he just wanted to do something else other than being bored while lying down on the floor. 

Damian quickly nodded at his friend. "Okay, so the names that sound more decent than others are Skull Birds, Skele Swallow, and Bone Beak. Which should be the name for both of us together and which one should be our individual names?" He asked as he also stretched, glad to have stopped lying down while doing nothing.

Jon thought for a second before answering. "Skull Birds sound like a good name for the both of us. Dibs on Beak Bone." He told the small friend in a playful tone.

"Aw man. Guess I'll deal with Skele Swallow." Damian chuckled softly as he rolled his eyes. God he missed his friend. He enjoyed how he could usually lighten the mood. He wished he appreciated more back then.

The duo didn't have that much in all fairness. Just an empty house with no furniture, and some villain names. Yet they knew it was better to slowly build up from what they had rather than trying to get everything at once. 

_They knew that this was just the beginning._


	3. The Stars Above Us

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would've been out earlier if I didn't take a break from writing on Christmas Eve and Christmas Day.

It had been about 2 hours since the former Super Sons duo first arrived at Hamilton County. Damian was currently sitting alone inside the house, waiting for Jon. He had left about 5 minutes ago to scout the stores nearby the farm to see if they had any supplies of interest they needed.

Jon zoomed back into the empty house after a while. He was able to sneak into a closed arts and crafts shop to get some colored pencils and paper. "Got you something bud." He said as he sat right across from his friend while handing him the paper and pencils.

"Thank you." Damian said as he grabbed the materials, and placed the paper on the floor before he hunched over with the black pencil in hand. After drawing the Batman symbol, he slid his taller friend his own paper along with the grey pencil. "Draw a map of the area you've scouted.' He told the super son as he drew the thirteen dots on the bat symbol with the yellow pencil.

Jon nodded as he grabbed the pencil, and started to draw the area he had just been too along with all the arts and crafts shops. He would've just used his super speed to draw it instantly, but drawing at normal speed was actually really calming for him. _"Maybe I should do this more often."_ He thought to himself as he looked over to see what his little buddy was drawing.

Since the bat symbol drawing was rather simple, Damian has moved on from that, and has started to draw a map of Gotham City. He made sure to include all of the banks he and his father went to back during their days as the dynamic duo, but those days were over. The map was incredibly detailed with names of each of the streets and banks written. He looked over back at Jon. "Have you finished your drawing? You're taking longer than usual."

"Just got finished. Don't worry, I'm drawing normally on purpose." He reassured Damian, not wanting him to get worried that there might be something wrong with Jon's powers. He slid his friend the map of all the stores he's scouted, including what materials each store had that would be useful for making a costume.

Damian finished his own drawing before looking back at the paper Jon slid to him. He was disappointed by how there were only three arts and crafts stores in Hamilton County, and also noted how one was a larger store than the other. The larger store seemed to have way more high quality material. "Spandex, colored glass, leather, silk, fabric, plastic. These all sound good enough." He thought to himself as he got a red pencil and drew a circle around the larger shop before handing it back to Jon. "We're going to the big store tomorrow night to steal some supplies. Think of it as a test run for our heists." He told his friend, knowing that he'll have to do it in the Robin outfit.

Jon thought about this for a second. _"On the one hand, I don't wanna steal from there. It's in my home for crying out loud. On the other hand, no one will recognize me if the security footage catches me, and we do need to steal so we won't be doing the heists in our superhero garb."_ He soon came to a decision, and nodded at Damian's statement. "Sounds good."

"Since we're done with our own drawings, what if we work on the outfit designs together? After all, what good are materials if we don't even have a concrete design for our looks? Damian asked as he got a fresh sheet of paper, and put it in the middle of the two of them.

"Oh of course!" Jon exclaimed as sat next to Damian and got the black pencil. Once he finished making a bunch of body bases to draw the costumes on, the duo got to work.

This took a little while for them to create finalized designs for the Beak Bone and Skele Swallow outfits. They knew that the colors they were a hundred percent sure about would be white and a shade of grey, they messed around with whether it would be a light grey or a dark grey. They also were playing around with adding small bits of color like red, blue, and green. They messed around with the logos, capes, and masks for the outfits.

After a little while, they finalized the designs. They decided that both outfits would have dark grey as the primary color while the white would be a more secondary color. Both would have white bird masks, with Damian having a mask with a beak the only covered his eyes with a green gem in the upper middle of said mask, and Jon having a mask that looked like a stylized skeleton with a bird like beak at the very bottom along with red glass that would cover the eyes. Both would have belts, gloves, and hoods, yet Jon opted out of the cape. As for logos, while the Beak Bone logo was simply the Superman logo but with a bird head inside if it instead, Damian's logo looked like a more rounded version of Nightwings. Jon added some armpit feather wings to his suit for looks. They weren't useful whatsoever, he just thought it looked cool.

Once both of them were done with the finishing touches, Damian stretched his arms and yawned softly. "Hey Jon, are you feeling tired?" He asked his friend as he detached his cape so he could use it as a blanket.

Jon nodded softly as he looked around the empty area. "Sure wish my cape was like that." He remarked as he realized that he had to lie down on the hard floor for the night. _"To be fair, this is better than being in some alleyway or back at the Legion."_

"I know this might be uncomfortable, but we're only gonna sleep like this temporarily." Damian assured his best friend as he lied down on the floor, turned over to the side, and put the cape over himself.

"If you say so." Jon said as he reluctantly decided to give in and lie down on the floor. It brought back a flood of bad memories back during his time where his grandpa kidnapped him. He looked over at his friend to ask him a question. "Hey Damian, can you make a promise before you doze off?"

"Sure." Damian said after yawning. He was rather tired due to today being rather hectic for him, and he was just glad to finally get some rest.

"Promise that we should keep no secrets from each other?" Jon asked in a serious tone of voice. He knew both had dealt with a lot, and wanted to have his friend be comfortable around him.

"Promise.." Damian mumbled sleepily before closing his eyes. Soon enough, he fell asleep while curling up in his cape.

Jon closed his eyes, and turned himself around as he tried to adjust to the floor. He wondered how Damian could fall asleep so easily in such an uncomfortable place. _"Jeez, he must've been tired. Poor guy."_ He thought to himself as he turned around to look at his tiny friend. _"He deserves to be comfy."_ He smiled softly before turning back around to where he was before.

.

For the next five days, the former Super Sons now turned unofficial bad guys were busy gathering the materials they needed for their outfits and bringing them to life. They spent the first day stealing materials from the stores. Jon had to use his super speed while Damian knew he couldn't do anything due to him and his costume being too recognizable.

After they finished the heists at night, Damian started to feel bad for his friend. Not only because he noticed that Jon didn't enjoy stealing from the county he grew up in, but mainly because the former Robin felt like he was forcing his friend to do all the work. He wanted Jon to feel like a friend and not a servant, so he decided on a solution.

During the second day, he decided to actually teach Jon how to sew, since he's pretty good at it himself. Not only is being able to sew a rather useful skill to learn, but it's also a way Damian can help his friend feel a lot more useful in assembling the outfits. It took a while for Jon to get the hang of, yet he learned how to sew by the end of the second day much to Damian's delight.

During the next three days, the duo continued to make more decisions on how to differentiate their outfits like having Jon's gloves being white and Damian's gloves being dark grey along with fingerless. Things went relatively smoothly, yet they hit a roadblock on the fourth day when the son of steel wanted the red glass that was able to let him use his heat vision without breaking. This caused the duo to look around for new red glass, yet they eventually found the perfect glass. They were able to finish their outfits during the afternoon, all they had to do was try on their finished creations.

After they finished changing in separate rooms, they both walked back to the living room area. Both were impressed by how the others' outfits looked, and they took turns at looking in the mirror to see how their own outfits looked. Each of these were incredibly impressed by how well the outfits worked together and separately. 

Jon pulled down his hood, and took off his mask. "We look amazing! Can't wait to go out there, and do the heists in these bad boys!" He excitedly exclaimed, liking how his outfit was his own thing. He felt like he could do whatever he wanted without any pressure.

"Sad to say this but we'll have to wait awhile before we do these heists." Damian told Jon in a serious matter as he also took off his mask. "Heard it from the grapevine that Gotham is currently busy dealing with some war involving that goddamn pasty clown. It's best we wait for the dust to settle down." He said as he pulled down his hood and fixed his hair.

Jon was incredibly disappointed by the news. He wanted to do something in this bad boy so bad because of how cool it looked. While he was thinking about how he could've gone to the heists in these new studs, a thought suddenly came across his mind he hadn't thought of before.

 _"What if the public recognizes me as a super cause of the powers and skillset I use?"_ The thought hit Jon like a metaphorical truck. He didn't want to be found out just because people noticed his movements were so similar to his dad. He started to think of what to do, and came up with a solution. "Hey Dami, I got a suggestion for this whole Beak Bone thing. Since a lot of my body language is similar to my old pops, do you mind if Beak Bone's mannerisms are more like a silent laser shooting robot?" He asked his short friend, kinda liking his idea.

"Oh, of course. Especially since you don't want the attention." Damian told the super son. Unlike him, who is doing these heists just for his father's attention and to have his identity revealed by him, he knows that Jon wouldn't like it if his dad found out he did all these heists. "If you're going to be a robot, you better practice on your robot moves." He joked while doing the genetic robot arm movements before playfully elbowing Jon in the ribs. "Anyways, I'll go change back to the old outfit." He said before walking over to what was once the bedroom.

Jon chuckled at how playful his friend was. He wondered if he's acting this way because they haven't been a duo like this for so long. He was just happy that Damian was having some fun. "Got it. Don't wanna get these dirty before the big day." He said as he walked over to the bathroom to change. He really couldn't wait to get started.

.

_Jon felt like a ton of bricks was on his back as he was on his elbows and knees as lava surrounded the area. He felt like he could barely breathe at all. When he tried to get up, he felt a foot harshly step on his back which forced Jon back down._

_"Look at you. Weak, scrawny, worthless. Such a shame your father turned you into this. You could've been someone like me." The tall man said before using the leg to kick the super son onto his side._

_Jon of course yelled in pain as the kick felt like he was getting hit by a ton. He weakly looked up at the man. He was tall, muscular, and looked exactly like his dad. Yet the U insignia on his chest said otherwise._

_It was Ultraman…_

_The super son felt immense pain as the evil doppelganger of his father continued to kick him in the ribs as the man ranted about how kindness and selflessness were signs of weakness. Jon felt weak. He didn't even have enough strength to yell in pain, and was forced to take this beating. He was confused when the kicking stopped, but that confusion was replaced quickly by fear as he was grabbed by his suit's collar, and was lifted up. He was forced to look at the face of Ultraman, and it gave him chills how much he looked like Clark._

_"If only there was anyone here to save you." Ultraman said coldly before his eyes glowed red with heat vision. In a split second, all Jon saw was red._

.

Jon's eyes shot wide open as he woke up in a cold sweat and quickly sat up from the floor. He held himself as he started to shake. He hated having nightmares about the torture he endured back in Earth 3. "Why can't these nightmares just go away?" He shakily muttered to himself. As he tried to calm, he looked around the living room. He expected to find his friend sleeping not too far from him, yet was shocked to see that he was nowhere to be found. Jon quickly ran across the house, and looked in every room for Damian. When he thought he had looked everywhere, he decided to walk outside the front door to get fresh air only to find the small thirteen year old right outside the house. He was just sitting on a hay bale with his cape attached, just looking up at the stars above in silence.

Damian heard footsteps and quickly turned his head around. He was a little on edge in case it was a stranger. He felt more calm when he saw that it was simply Jon walking towards him. "You okay?" He asked, while scooting over to make room for his friend to sit next to him.

Jon slowly flew to the hay bale, and sat next to Damian with his legs up to his chest. "Not really. Just had a nightmare." He remarked, noting how he was still shaking a little. "What about you?" He asked in a genuine tone since he was worried for his friend.

Damian simply shook his head. "No, but thank you for asking anyways." He assured his friend, not wanting him to feel disappointed by his answer.

Jon was happy about Damian's appreciation. As he looked up at the sky, he wondered what he could do to both comfort his friend and himself. When he couldn't think of anything, he decided to spout the first thing that came to his mind. "Man, my grandpa sucks."

"Welcome to the club." Damian jokingly remarked after he gave a soft chuckle. He, of course, wasn't fond of either of his grandfathers since once was some asshole from another timeline or something, and the other was the leader of the League of Assassins who put his grandson through hell.

Jon nodded at Damian's remark. Suddenly he had an idea. He lied down on the hay bale and looked over at his friend. "You feel like ranting about our grandpa's right now." He asked as the stars in the sky started to remind him of when Jor-El took him into space. Such a shame such beautiful things can remind him of ugly times.

"Of course I do! Dunking on Ra's sounds amazing!" Damian exclaimed as he knew Ra's a lot more than Thomas and the things the evil batman had done were too soon for him to joke about. If he thought about what he and Bane did, he'd end up sobbing about Alfred.

"Bet my grandpa is worse." Jon remarked back at the other teen. "He straight up took me into space only to abandon me at some volcano once the ship clothes sucked into a black hole, and only saved me from that hell after years! What was he even doing in all that time?" He ranted. It felt good to get it out of his system just how much Jor-El sucked.

"That sounds like a walk in the park compared to what my jidiy has done." Damian eagerly said, ready to basically bully Ra's. "I mean it's bad enough that he basically manipulated me and my mama into being in an evil league of assassins, but he was also a horrible father to Talia. Not to mention he's uglier than that pasty white clown." He said, not wanting to go into further details due to it possibly reminding him of his unpleasant childhood at the League of Assassins. Before he went to Gotham. Before he met his father.

Jon snickered softly at his friend's insult towards his grandfather. "Yeesh. He sounds awful. You think my grandpa is uglier than yours? Cause I think so." He asked, turning his head towards the short friend.

"Fuck, don't even get me started. Ra's is definitely uglier." Damian adamantly stated, not really caring he doesn't know what Jon's grandpa even looks like.

They had been talking to each other like this for about a few minutes or so. The duo were soon sleepily talking about heroes that would be able to beat up both of their grandpa's while they were both trying to fight sleep the best they could.

"I think Wonder Woman would be able to just punch the two into oblivion. I don't think throwing them into space with the lasso would be unnecessary." Damian sleepily explained while trying his best to keep his eyes open. 

Jon knew he wouldn't be able to fight sleep anymore so he decided to pick up Damian from the hay bale. "I know, but it would be way funnier." He remarked sleepily as he hopped off the hay bale and walked back inside the vacant house.

Damian yawned as he noticed he was basically being carried like a little kid, but didn't seem to mind it. "I prefer efficiency over entertainment." He mumbled before giving in to his sleepiness as he closed his eyes.

Jon ruffled his friend's hair as he walked over to the living room area. "Guess we can agree to disagree." He said quietly as he gently placed Damian on the floor. He detached the black cape with yellow accents and placed it over the Arab teen. He lied down a little bit far from Damian, and looked up at the ceiling. Jon did this and let his tiredness take him, and he soon fell asleep. It felt nice for him to have something to keep his mind off of what happened earlier. 

_He honestly wasn't sure what he would do without Damian._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jidiy is Arabic for Grandfather according to a friend of mine on Twitter. Shout out to you Lamala.


	4. First Strike

It had been over a week since the duo had first heard about the supposed "Joker War" going on in Gotham. It was apparently over according to newspapers that Damian found. This was it. This was the start of the plan. This was surely going to get the attention of Batman.

It was currently 1:55 pm, and Damian had just finished adjusting the cape of his Shadowbird outfit. It was going to be time for the first heist in 5 minutes, and to say he was excited was an understatement. He walked out of the living room and knocked on the bathroom door. "You done with changing into your costume? We don't have much for dilly dallying." The teen asked before stepping back from the door.

"Almost done." Jon said a little while after his friend knocked on the door. The door soon opened, and he ominously stepped out while wearing the Beak Bone outfit. He stopped, and slowly turned his head towards the teen in the Skele Swallow outfits while not saying a single word. His posture was more upright, and his body language was stiffer than usual.

Damian was incredibly impressed. He could tell the son of Superman really did practice a lot in acting like an emotionless robot. "Wow. You're doing a really good job with your body motions." He told his older friend.

Jon quickly snapped out of it and smiled at the compliment. "You really think so?" He asked his friend with a hint of giddy in his voice.

Damian nodded softly. "Of course. Let's get ready to head out." He said as he picked up the map he drew with all the locations of the heists and rushed out of the door.

Jon quickly followed behind scooping up his friend, and zoomed out of Hamilton County and headed towards Gotham. He normally wouldn't have done this but he had to due to the fact Damian didn't have a vehicle like his motorcycle or the Batmobile. He grabbed the map from his friend's hand in order to see where the first location was.

Damian held on tightly to the son of steel and hoped to the gods that he didn't drop the map. He really wished that he didn't have to rely on someone else for transportation, yet he had to work with what he had.

Jon stopped in an alleyway that was rather close to the bank. He let Damian hop out of his arms, and quickly handed him the map. "Do we sneak our way towards the door?" He asked as he adjusted his posture.

Damian quickly folded the map up and placed it in one of his belt pouches. "I say we do so we don't alert the police at first. Remember, assistants that are possibly robots don't speak." He whispered back before parkouring his way up onto a roof of the nearby building.

Jon nodded as he floated up before landing on the rooftop. He followed Damian as the duo sneaked onto the roofs of nearby buildings, making sure not to fly since he didn't need to do it right now.

Damian hopped onto the business building next to the bank, and looked over to observe how many people were near. He was thankful that there didn't seem to be that many people near the area, which would minimize the risk of the police getting called on them before they got into the building. He hopped down from the building and carefully made his way down to the street.

Jon followed suit not too long after his friend made his way down. As he landed, he mentally prepared himself for what was going to happen. _"This is it. Here goes nothing."_ He thought to himself while making sure to keep his posture straight.

As they walked over to the entrance of the bank, two guards noticed the shady costumed duo. "Freeze!" The guards said as they quickly pulled out their guns at the two.

Damian simply scoffed at this dumb decision and pointed his sword at the two, which was the signal he made up as a way to command "Beak Bone".

Jon slowly walked over towards the guards, making it appear that the smaller one of the duo was commanding him. He made sure to have his steps be rather nonchalant for intimidation points.

The guards were on edge when the bird masked person walked towards them slowly. When they got closer, the two started to shoot at them. After a couple shots, they were in utter shock and fear as they saw the bullets didn't seem to even bother the masked villain.

Jon didn't even flinch when the bullets hit him, since he was bulletproof. He simply walked up to the guards, and proceeded to crush the guns that they had with his gloved hands. 

The guards were stunned into silence as they let go of the crushed guns, and ran away from the bank in fear. They likely headed to the police station to alert them of the two villains.

Damian looked over at Jon and simply nodded as a way of saying thank you. After that, he walked to the doors and slammed them open. He ignored how everyone was startled as he walked inside of the bank with his taller friend following slowly behind him. 

A guard inside the bank was alerted of the mysterious duo walking inside and quickly turned around with his gun aiming at the shorter bird masked male. "Put your hands in the air!" She yelled out. When she saw that he didn't even bother to listen, she began to fire at him.

Damian pulled out his sword, and easily deflected the three bullets the female guard shot. He deflected the first two bullets up to the ceiling since he didn't want the risk of hurting innocent bystanders in the building, and he deflected the third bullet so it would knock the gun away from the guard.

When the gun was knocked out of the guards hand, Jon noticed that Dami was pointing the sword towards it, which he assumed was a sign to destroy the weapon. He slowly walked towards the weapon, happy about the deflected bullets not hitting anyone. When he got to the gun, "Beak Bone" slowly turned his head around to look at the woman as he stepped on the gun, which crushed it and the bullets.

The guard woman was petrified with fear as she saw the tall villain crush her weapon right before her eyes. She backed up towards the wall as she stayed silent, not sure what she was able to do to stop them.

Damian put his sword away as he walked to the center of the room. "Settle down. We're not here to hurt everyone. We're simply here to take all the money here." He said as he pulled out a sack from one of his belts pouches. 

The bank tellers were intimidated by the short villain. They were worried that his taller accomplice might get commanded to hurt them, so they reluctantly decided to go grab a bunch of money from the bank.

Damian held the bag open as the bank tellers just filled it up with a bunch of dollar bills, he didn't really care what kind of dollar bill they were in all honesty. He took note at the citizens' confusion about how formal and calm this bank robbery was compared to other robberies that have been way more chaotic.

Jon simply watched "Skele Swallow" let the bank tellers give him the money besides handing him about 2 or 3 folded bags from the pouches on his belt. He did sense some hesitation in the bank tellers when Damian opened up the third empty bag, but a simple death glare from him made the teller's blood turn cold before quickly filling up the bag with money.

Once three burlap bags were filled with money, Damian handed two of them to the taller friend before grabbing into the third one tightly. "Thank you for complying." He politely told the anxious bank tellers. "Come Beak Bone. Let's get out of here." He said when he heard the faint sound of police sirens. He got out a crumpled up piece of paper from one of his pouches with "Skele Swallow written on it before he rushed out of the building, letting Jon follow behind him.

As Jon quickly followed Damian out of the bank and towards the alleyways, he noticed the cop cars arriving from the corner of his eye. He heard the cops yell out at them to stop, yet that didn't bother him since he knew they could easily escape the cops. After a while of running and multiple turns in the alleys, Jon quickly looked around to make sure the cops weren't chasing their tails. "Hop on my back!" He exclaimed to his friend as they continued to run.

Damian hopped onto the back of "Beak Bone", and proceeded to hold onto the bag and the back tightly.

Once Jon felt "Skele Swallow" get on his back, he looked around to make sure no one was in their way. When he saw that no one's in there, he used his super speed to zoom out of Gotham City and back to the empty house in Hamilton County. It was official, their first heist was a success.

When they arrived back at the vacant house, Damian quickly rushed inside with his bag of money, and set it down. He took off his mask, and pulled down his hood to fix his own hair. 

Jon followed suit, and placed the bags of money next to the other bag in the corner. He took off his mask, and flopped down onto the floor. He couldn't believe it, he pulled off his first crime. "That was such a rush! I was like a cool robot that freaked everyone out! I felt so awesome to do something on my own!" He exclaimed in excitement as he pulled down his hood.

Damian chuckled softly at how enthusiastic Jon felt about his first heist. He could tell he was so used to being Mr Goody Two Shoes that anything outside that realm was exciting. "Looks like someone's happy" he joked as he sat down and stretched.

"Duh! I've never done anything like this!' Jon exclaimed as his excitement slowly began to die down. After a little bit, his excitement changed into curiosity as he realized something he should've asked about a long time ago. "So, what are we even gonna do with all this money?" He asked, while still lying down.

Damian looked over at Jon, assuming he already knew the answer. "Well, how else are we going to get furniture, clothes, and food for this place?" He asked rhetorically as he continued to stretch.

 _"Clothes.. Yeah, I think we need new clothes for casual wear."_ Jon thought to himself before turning over to Damian. "You mind if we try to buy ourselves some casual clothes at night? I recommend we do it in the mostly beat up outfits." He asked while taking off his gloves. His superboy costume had its logo cut off to help with the Beak Bone Logo, and it was somewhat worn out.

Damian nodded softly as he finished stretching his arms. "Night sounds good. You sure you want to do this in the other outfits and not the Skull Bird outfits?" He asked while beginning to stretch his back.

"Well, I don't really feel comfortable being in those outfits here. Maybe it's cause I'm so attached to Hamilton County." Jon remarked before lifting up one of the floor boards. "I kind of want to pay for the clothes so it won't technically be stealing." He said, wondering if he should hide the rest of the money here.

Damian could tell Jon had such a big heart he wouldn't be able to commit theft if it wasn't part of the heist plan. "We'll probably bring two hundred bucks with us to pay." He told him before looking over to see what he was doing. He gave a quick nod to the older teen, showing that it was okay to hide the money there. 

Jon started to dig through one of the bags, and pulled out $200. He placed them to the side as he gently removed the nails on the floorboard and placed the three bags of money inside. "What should we do now?" He asked as he put everything back where it was.

Damian shrugged softly as he stopped his stretches. He then looked over at the paper and pencils from earlier. He got up, and got them all in his arms. "Tic tac toe?" He asked as he walked to where the older male was with the materials in hand.

Jon nodded softly as he let Damian sit next to him. As his friend set down the pencils and papers down, both became aware that they weren't just going to do tic tac toe until the stars came out. At the very least, it would keep them occupied for a little while before they could come up with something better.

.

Once nightfall was upon them, Jon had finished learning how to draw from Damian, and looked over at the night sky. The sun had set a while ago and the stars shined brightly. He had changed into his old Superboy suit, and Damian did the same thing with his Robin outfit a while back when the sun first set. "You think we should go to the clothing store now?" He asked as he got up from the floor and dusted himself off.

Damian nodded as he placed the pencil and paper down, and got up as well. "Of course." He said as he got up as well, and walked out of the door with his friend following closely behind. He didn't think Jon using his superspeed would be necessary due to the fact the clothing store was near the county. As they two stealthily made their way, Damian started to suddenly think about how the other batfamily members would react to this news. Jason, Tim, Duke, Cass, Stephanie, Dick… He started to worry that they would all be ashamed of him, and disown him for being a "criminal" and "low life" in their eyes.

Jon noticed the worried look on Damian's face. He could tell something wasn't right. "Hey, you okay bud?" He asked the former boy wonder as he continued to follow him.

Damian snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Jon's question. "Yeah. Don't worry. Just think about…stuff." He dismissively told him, not feeling comfortable telling him about what he was thinking about just yet.

The duo soon arrived at the clothing store, and the two hid behind one of the bushes nearby. It was a rather small humble store. The lights of the store were turned off due to it being closed, and it didn't seem like there were any employees inside the building.

Damian peaked his head out of the bush as he handed Jon the two hundred dollars from his belt pouch. "You got a plan on how to get rid of the security cameras, or should I go in to dispose of them?" He asked, ready to get his sword out.

"I can just use my superspeed to break the cameras before I go looking for clothes." Jon remarked as he grabbed the money close to him. "You want to come inside?" He asked his friend, kind of wanting him to be able to pick out his own clothes.

Damian thought about it for a second, but ultimately decided it would take less time if Jon picked out the clothes for them. "You can go inside on your own. I'll keep an eye out in case any employees try to enter the building." He explained, though he really just wanted a little alone time.

Jon nodded as he quickly looked around the area before entering the building using his super speed. When he got inside, he out course took out all the security cameras in the building by punching them. Next he quickly zoomed through all the clothes the store had, making sure to also check the sizes. He eventually picked out some jeans and socks for the both of them along with a red plaid shirt for himself, and a dark grey hoodie that was kind of oversized for Damian. Even though the price of all the items was about 110 bucks, he still decided there wasn't any harm in leaving the 200 dollars for the employees. He rushed out of the store with the clothes in hand while leaving the money on the counter. He stopped using his super speed when he exited the building, and quickly looked over at his friend. "Wanna hop on?" He jokingly asked.

Damian playfully rolled his eyes at Jon. "Just carry me like a sack of potatoes or something." He remarked, still not really liking the piggyback style of getting around.

Jon chuckled softly before caring Damian with his right arm. He ran back to the vacant house with his super speed while making sure to hold onto the clothes tightly. He soon arrived at his destination and gently placed his friend down on the floor before setting the clothes down as well.

Damian dusted himself off as he sat down, and looked over at the clothes Jon got him. "Did you get me an oversized hoodie on purpose?" He asked, noticing the longer sleeves.

Jon chuckled softly at Damian's observation. "Maybe. Then again it might be the fact I forgot how short your arms were." He joked as he folded his plaid shirt.

Damian snickered softly at the joke. As he was beginning to fold the hoodie, the nasty thoughts from before suddenly crept up back into his mind. He tried his best not to think about it, but they kept bothering him.

The change in Damian's expression caught Jon's attention, and he got concerned. "You okay Dami? You're giving me that look from earlier." He asked as he finished folding his shirt and jeans.

Damian sighed as he looked down for a second before placing the hoodie besides him. "Do you think my family hates me?" He quietly asked, hoping for reassurance.

Jon was kind of surprised by the question, and scooted closer to his friend. "What? Of course not. Why would you think so?" He asked with worry in his voice.

His friend moving over to sit next to Damian made him feel a little better. "Look, I know it seems stupid to ask, but I've done so many horrible things. I've killed Brother Blood, I-I've failed to save Alfred, I set up a torture prison at Mercy Hall. If my family found out all I've done, they'd disown me! They'd think I'm no better than any Arkham Asylum criminal!" While he started to panic a little as he rambled, he felt tears beginning to prick his eyes.

"They won't disown you, promise. You're not like the people in Arkham. You're smart, thoughtful, and kind." Jon told Damian before he quickly hugged him. "I know it might not feel like it, but your family still cares for you. They'll forgive you." He softly reassured his friend as he started to gently ruffle his hair. 

Damian snuggled softly as he held onto Jon, hugging him back. "Jon, do you forgive me?…" he asked quietly as he buried his head in his friend's chest.

Jon looked over at Damian. "Of course I do. I know it may seem hard to believe, but you're a good person." He reassured his friend as he held him close. Even if he did do horrible things in the past, he could tell that the younger teen wasn't in the best place mentally.

Damian felt comforted by those words as he slowly let himself calm down and forget about his worries. It took a while, but he eventually grew so calm that he was starting to get a little drowsy. "Hey..." He said while sleepily looking up at his friend.

Jon ruffled Damian's hair a little more, and was unintentionally rocking him gently. Perhaps it was instinct from when he had to help some baby farm animals go to sleep. "Yeah?" He asked, kind of noticing that his friend looks like he'll fall asleep any minute now.

Damian was basically half asleep at this point due to being emotionally exhausted, and the gentle rocking from the other. "Thank you...Grayson…" he mumbled out sleepily to Jon before dozing off completely.

Jon flinched suddenly when he heard Damian mutter Dick Grayson's name. He was confused about it for a while. _"Why would he call me his brother's name? Does he really miss him that much?"_ He thought to himself before the realization hit him like a brick. He saw Jon as a bug brother figure now, whether subconsciously or not. He decided he needed air so he gor up and walked outside. The teen didn't want to wake Damian up so he decided to carry him. He soon sat down on the grass while holding his sleeping friend, and looking up at the starry night sky. 

He didn't like how things were so different. Back then, the duo were basically on an equal level. They saw themselves as friends of a similar age group. But now, Damian was starting to see him as a big brother. It reminded him of his lost childhood and how quickly everything has changed in what seemed like 2 weeks to Earth, but was 7 years for him. "Why can't things go back to the way they used to be?" He asked himself as he sighed softly.

_Why couldn't things just be like the past?_

.

_"Race ya back to the mansion Little D!" Nightwing called out as he started to hop from rooftop to rooftop. He had just finished fighting crime with the younger vigilante for the night._

_"You're on Grayson!" Damian responded as he quickly followed behind. Despite his usual cold and emotionless exterior, he was honestly having fun racing with his older brother._

_To say they had been close would be an understatement. Dick took Damian under his wing when he became Batmam after Bruce "died". They had basically been inseparable ever since. Dick was always there for his younger brother when he was having problems, and the same was true for Damian. They fought crime together, looked out for each other, comforted each other. They were fearsome siblings, crime fighting masters, a dynamic duo._

_They were the best..._


	5. Surprise Attack

It had been the day after their third heist, and to say the duo had been successful in their heists would be an understatement. They had gotten three thousand dollars for the two most recent heists, and there was little to no resistance in the robberies when the police were incapacitated. They were basically unstoppable, and they wanted to finally use the money they stole for bigger things.

Damian and the other "Superson" were currently wearing their casual clothes Jon had bought them 3 days ago. He was still getting used to the slightly oversized sleeves of the sweater. He walked over to Jon, who was busy reading the local paper. "You want to go shopping tomorrow after the fourth heist? The fifth one won't start until 5." He asked his friend, trying to peek over to see what he was reading.

Jon nodded softly as he handed Damian the newspapers, and walked his way over to the floorboards. "Sure. Would be great to finally sleep on a bed." He joked as he removed the floorboard to check to see how much money they had.

Damian looked over at what the paper said, but was somewhat disappointed when he saw it was the boring newspaper that was local to Hamilton County. He started to skim through some of the articles. "Thinking we should buy some furniture that we can build on our own. I don't want them getting suspicious about why a 17 year old is easily carrying a couch or bed." He remarked as he skimmed over the article about Superman appreciation or whatever before closing up the newspaper.

Jon chuckled softly at Damian's joke, and looked at the sky. He realized he had to prepare for who knows how many hours of boredom since the next robbery wouldn't be until 10 yet it wasn't even 3 yet. He decided to spend the rest of the day with Damian doodling on the remaining paper they had, and playing games on paper. He would've told him stories but he didn't really feel comfortable talking about the Legion.

.

After what felt like forever, Jon felt relieved when it was 9:50. He made sure to make a mental note to get more paper. They both got themselves ready before leaving the vacant home. He made sure to check the floorboard covered tightly before he left.

With the help of the superspeed, the duo arrived in Gotham City quickly. They made their way to the bank which was in the same general direction as the bank they robbed from the third heist. They looked around the area before walking over to the bank of interest.

Since the reputation of the "Skull Birds" had risen ever since either the second or third robbery, some of the banks in Gotham had police guarding the doors at all times. Even if it wouldn't really stop the duo.

One of the two police officers at the entrance of the bank saw the two supervillains in the distance and both police raised the guns at them. "Freeze!" One of them shouted as they saw the duo continuing to walk towards the entrance. When they got closer, the police began to shoot at the two.

Damian quickly pulled out his sword, and effortlessly deflected the bullets with the blade. Most of the bullets hit the wall, while two bullets managed to knock the guns out of the police officers hands. He simply scoffed at the pathetic efforts of the policemen. "Beak Bone, knock them out." He commanded while pointing his sword at the two.

Jon nodded softly as he silently walked over to the two gunless men, and quickly knocked the two unconscious with his elbows. He made sure to control his strength to make sure not to hurt the men too badly. The masked teen looked over at "Skele Swallow", and nodded as a sign that the cops were knocked out.

Damian walked right to the entrance, and looked at the unconscious guards. "Can't believe the public puts their safety in the hands of these buffoons" he thought to himself before opening the doors wide open, and walking inside the building.

Of course, people in the bank were freaked out when the two masked villains barged into the lobby. The civilians quickly back up against the wall, afraid to get hurt especially by the one known as Skele Swallow since they can clearly see the weapon he has with him.

Damian saw the panicked people, and cleared his throat. "Settle down everyone. None of you will get hurt. We're just here for the money." He calmly explained before turning over to the bank tellers, glaring at them. He got out a burlap sack as the bank tellers quickly started to get out some money to give to the intimidating teen.

Jon walked over to where Damian was, and just stood next to him. He did occasionally turn his head and made his eyes glow red if he thought the bank tellers were filling the bag too slow.

Damian felt satisfied when the burlap sack was filled up with money, so he held it tight. "Thank you for your service." He said as walked out of the bank. He would've gotten more bags of money, but he felt like one sack of money was good enough for him. 

Jon walked out of the bank with Damian, though he did do one last glare to the tellers before leaving. He heard some sirens coming near the bank, and the duo quickly slipped into an alleyway. "Piggyback or sack of potatoes?" He asked, about ready to use his superspeed to head back home.

Damian chuckled softly at how nonchalant Jon was about asking such a silly question. He was about to answer his friend before noticing something, or rather someone strange near the top of a nearby building. The figure was rather far, and the only color that stood out to them was orange. Damian had an idea about who this mystery person was. "Take the money back home, and meet me up there." He told his friend while pointing at the building the figure was on top of.

Jon was a little confused at what was going on,, but nodded at Damian's request as he held onto the bag tightly. He ran through the alley, making sure no one was watching him before running back to Hamilton County using his superspeed.

When Jon ran off, Damian sprinted away from the alleyway, and began to climb up a nearby building. Once he finished climbing, he began to hop from rooftop to rooftop in the direction of where the figure was. Once he was near the building, he was shocked to see the figure run off from the rooftop. _"Looks like he wants a chase."_ The short teen thought to himself as he began to follow the figure.

Jon soon returned to the alleyway using his superspeed after putting away the money. He was surprised to see Damian was on the move in the distance. He quickly climbed up a nearby building, and eventually caught up with his friend. _"Who is this person, and why is Damian chasing them?"_ He thought to himself as he kept up with "Skele Swallow".

As Damian continued to chase after the figure in the distance, he noticed they were being led into the outskirts of Gotham City. "He definitely wants this to be private. Figures." The teen muttered to himself as he noticed the figure stopping. When he and his friend soon stopped on the rooftop, Damian got a good look at the figure, and held the hilt of his sword.

_It was Deathstroke the Terminator, also known as Slade Wilson._

Jon was confused by who the black and orange man was. All that he could tell was that the person was evil, and that he had some bad history with his friend considering Damian looks about ready to pull out his sword and fight.

"Never expect you to change your look, Damian Wayne. Not sure who the robot is though." Slade remarked as he brought his sword out when he saw the former boy wonder do the same.

Damian glared at the mercenary, and was just about ready to pull out his sword to stab Slade. "What do you want?" He aggressively asked while putting his arm in front of Jon as a sign this is his situation to deal with.

"Look kid, I can tell you're still burnt about no longer being Bruce's sidekick or whatever.." Slade explained, still not sure how the teen ended up ditching the Robin identity. "I'm not here to kill you or whatever though. I want to give you an opportunity. How about you ditch the bird gear and your sidekick, and work with me?" The mercenary offered to the former boy wonder, thinking he's gained trust from him due to all that time they've spent with each other. 

Damian stood in silence for a second before laughing a little at the offer. "Look old man, just because one adult in my life screwed me over doesn't mean I'm gonna go jumping back into the arms of another adult who will eventually screw me over." He remarked, still snickering a little cause of the offer.

Slade was shocked about Damian's reaction to his offer. "How can you not trust me? You're the one that hung out with me back when during that time you thought I was your dad." He stated in utter confusion. He was for sure he would be able to gain the teen's trust by now.

Damian once again laughed at the utter confusion Slade had. "Look, just because I teamed up with you a little doesn't mean I like you. In fact, I despise you with every fiber of my being Mr "I'm going to spine and possibly fuck up your body"." Damian snarkily remarked back, enjoying taking the piss out of the mercenary.

Jon silently watched the two argue at each other as he tried his best not to sass and snark at the mercenary. This sucked so much for him. He felt like he was going to explode due to how much he just wanted to join Damian with making fun of him. Yet he knew he couldn't due to the fact it wouldn't be in character for a silent robot assistant to Skele Swallow like Beak Bone. So he just stood there, waiting for his friend to tell him something to do to the man.

After a few more moments of arguing, including the teen bringing up that time he screwed his son's fiance and calling him cringe, Slade huffed angrily at Damian as he held his sword close to him. "Fine. If you don't want to join me, you'll have to fight me. Even though you don't stand a chance against me." He said as he glared at the teen, and got ready to strike.

Damian simply scoffed a little at Slade's remark as he pulled out his sword.. "Like I'll be fighting you." He said dismissively before looking at Jon. "Beak Bone, beat up this annoyance for me." The teen commanded while pointing his sword at the man.

Jon simply nodded while not even moving his head to face his friend. _"Looks like I can finally wail on this asshole."_ He thought to himself. He got himself prepared, and soon began to run at the man while getting ready for a punch.

Slade tried to strike the bird masked villain with his sword. He was of course shocked and confused when the sword hit the chest of Beak Bone, and then shattered like glass. 

Jon didn't seem phased by the sword shattering when it hit him as he punched the mercenary in the gut, which sent him a decent distance away. 

Slade tried to keep his footing when he was hit, yet stumbled a little. He quickly got out his dual pistols and took aim at Beak Bone. Before he could though, they suddenly appeared right in front of him in a blink of an eye. 

Jon grabbed the pistols with each of his hands, and crushed them. As he crushed them, he made his eyes glow red. Before the mercenary could react fast enough, the teen shot out lasers that sent him flying. He quickly followed him to the building he landed on top of.

"Atta boy " Damian said to himself before getting up, and running over to catch up to where his friend and the old man had gotten off to. It was times like this he wished he was faster. 

Slade soon got up from the laser blast, and tried his best at fighting against Beak Bone in hand to hand combat. He did well for a while with a bunch of punches, kicks, and a little bit of acrobatics, yet he started to feel exhausted which caused the masked bird person to slowly get the upper hand. The mercenary wondered why their fighting style seemed familiar.

Jon didn't get tired out from the fighting unlike Slade. Once he saw he was being more sluggish in his attack, the teen began to wail on the mercenary. Punches, kicks, throws, most of them were able to hit the older man. Eventually, he was able to hold up Slade, and got ready for one final punch that would send him flying.

Damian eventually caught up with the two, and had nearly finished climbing the building near where the two were. "Finish him off Beak Bone!" He yelled at the other teen while he climbed onto the rooftop, and pulled out his sword in case Slade tried anything.

Jon flinched when he suddenly heard Damian yell at him. He looked at the masked face of Slade. He could tell he was a bad person and probably deserved to be killed. Yet the teen's eyes wandered to his hands which were holding the mercenary up, and started to internally freak out when he saw a drop of blood on one of his white gloves.

"Beak Bone, what are you doing?" Damian called out in confusion as he saw Jon not doing anything to the old man. He hopped closer to see what was going on. His confusion turned into concern when he saw his friend not moving whatsoever. "Beak Bone?..." He asked with worry in his voice.

Jon kept panicking internally as he held the mercenary up. He couldn't handle a simple blood spot on his gloves, so it was obvious he couldn't handle something as serious as killing someone. Soon, he calmed himself down, and dropped the older man.

Slade was confused when he felt himself fall onto the rooftop ground. He was for sure Beak Bone was going to kill him. He quickly got up, preparing to continue the fight. "Bad move. Should've killed me when you had the chance." He smirked before running up to kick the bird masked villain.

Damian quickly got in front of his friend, and slashed at the mercenary before he got the chance to kick Jon. After he saw him getting knocked back a little bit, he glared at Slade. "This isn't over. Remember that." He coldly told the older man before snapping his fingers.

Jon quickly got out manmade smoke bombs from his belt pouch when Damian snapped his fingers, and threw them onto the ground. While the smoke covered them, he quickly picked up his friend like a sack of potatoes, and sped off back to his house using super speed. When the smoke cleared, the Skull Birds were gone. The son of steel soon arrived at the vacant house.

Damian walked inside of the house, and sat down. He patted a spot next to him for Jon to ask him. "What happened out there?" The teen concerningly asked, wondering if he got earlier.

Jon sighed as he walked over to where Damian was, and sat down. "Look I'm sorry. I saw blood and panicked. I don't think I'm ready to kill yet." He explained as he felt his blood run cold at the mere mention of the word kill.

Damian put his hand on Jon's shoulder as a sign of comfort. "It's fine Jon. I shouldn't have asked you to do something so heavy." He said to his friend with guilt in his voice.

Jon smiled softly at how the shorter teen assured him that it was alright if he wasn't ready to kill, yet a voice in the back of his head kept telling him he should've killed since he was a villain after all. The teen lied down and looked over at Damian. "Hey Dami, do you think I'm even bad enough to be a bad guy?" He asked his friend.

Damian looked over at Jon as he lied down next to him. "Of course you are. After all, you can still be a bad guy while being a good person at heart." He told his friend, feeling like he didn't fit those qualities himself.

Jon did a small smile before looking up at the ceiling. "So um, I'm excited to finally get a bed tomorrow." He remarked to his friend, wanting to desperately change the subject.

Damian detached his cape and nodded at Jon's question. "As much as I'm fine with sleeping on the floor, it can really fuck up my neck." He playfully remarked as he put the cape over him like a blanket.

Jon chuckled softly at the remark as he looked over at Damian. He sighed in relief as he knew he wouldn't have to talk about death and killing as of now. "Night Dami." 

Damian yawned softly as he snuggled up against his cape. "Night Jon." He mumbled sleepily before closing his eyes. Soon, he was fast asleep since today had been exhausting for him.

Jon waited for his friend to fall asleep before getting up from the floor, and walking out of the house. He looked up at the stars before closing his eyes. He soon started to practice by punching and kicking the air. He wanted to be a better villain than he was, and he wasn't going to let his friend down.

Jon hoped he could prove himself as a bad guy, even if it was going to be hard to do so...


End file.
